


Return of Silver Tongue

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns to Asgard for a very specific reason. His children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Silver Tongue

Gabriel sighed, as he slipped through the veil between Earth and Asgard. A large grin spread across his face. Already, he could feel the stress of being an archangel slipping off his shoulders. Every since dear old dad had brought him and Raphael back to life and sprung Michael and Luci from the pit to clean up Metatron's mess, he had begun to feel smothered. After millenia of being a trickster, able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, the sudden onslaught of holy responsibilities was not entirely welcome. 

Straightening his shoulders, Gabriel began the walk down the Bifrost towards the palace. As he walked, his clothes began to change, melding from pale celestial robes to a dark forest green tunic with gold embroidery, dark brown trousers, leather and gold boots, a long green cloak held by a gold clasp, and gold cuffs around his wrists. Gabriel's golden eyes sparkled, and a smirk slide across his face. Loki was back.

When he reached the palace doors, huge, gilded double doors, carved with intricate patterns and symbols, the two armed guards stepped in front of him.  
"Halt." one growled, "Speak thy name. Who enters the palace of the gods?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Stand down." he drawled, "I am in no mood for this." The second guard's eyes widened, as he recognized the man who stood before him. "Loki."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Bout time you clued in chuckle head. Now let me in. I'm here to see my family." The guard stood firm. "We were informed you had perished alongside the All Father and Baldor." "Yeah, well you heard wrong." With snap of his fingers, the two men froze, "Now if you'll excuse me." Cloak rippling behind him, Gabriel strode into the palace.

The throne room was almost exactly as he remembered. Huge, high, vaulted golden ceilings. Embroidered tapestries in crimson and gold covering the walls, depicting various exploits of Thor, Odin, even a few of his-Loki's-own. And at the far end, the huge, golden throne of the All-Father. That was where the one difference lay.

For instead of Odin, the throne was occupied by a large man with long red hair and piercing blue eyes that widened in surprise as they met Gabriel's. A woman sat on each side of the throne. The woman on the right had long dark hair and dark eyes. The woman on the left had blonde hair and eyes that spoke of extreme age.

As Gabriel approached, the man on the throne rose, and with long, purposeful strides, strode towards him. A large smile formed on Gabriel's face. "Thor." "Brother." The thunder god wrapped his arms around Gabriel, "It lightens my heart to see you well." Gabriel chuckled as he was released. "It's good to see you too." he looked to the women, and bowed low. "Mother. Lady Sif." Frigga stood and approached the man she had accepted as a son, when he had first arrived in Asgard, lost and emotionally drained. "Loki. How glad I am to see you again." She said, hugging him as well. Gabriel kissed her cheeks. "I missed you too, mother." And he truly had.

Gabriel may have been born and lived more than half his life as an archangel, and he did truly love his family in heaven, but these people were also his family. They had taken him in. Frigga had loved him like she would her own son. Thor had, and still did, treated him like a brother. Even though, as Loki, Gabriel had caused more than his fair share of mischief and chaos, he knew he would always be welcome in these halls.

"Brother, tell us, how are you alive?" Thor demanded, as Gabriel released his adoptive mother, "We heard you had been killed by the same hand that slew Odin and our brother." Gabriel nodded. "You heard correctly." He said, "I was indeed dead. However, after a while, my.....celestial father deemed it to his gain to revive me." He didn't bother to conceal the bitterness in his voice.

When Kali had "given away" his true identity, Gabriel knew that while Baldor's surprise had been genuine, Odin's had not. Of the entire Norse Pantheon, Gabriel had only told Odin, Frigga, and Thor of his old life. Originally, he had not intended to tell them at all, but after their acceptance and love, it had felt wrong to lie to them. Not that he was above lying. He had been given the name Lie Smith for a reason after all.

Thor frowned. “I heard the attacker was Lucifer. Was he not one of your celestial brethren? I would have thought he would be more loyal to the bonds of blood. It appears I was wrong.” Gabriel frowned slightly. “Well, I had not been the most loyal brother either.” He was silent for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face. “But enough of such talk! Tell me brother, where are my children?” Thor matched his smile. “I believe they are in the library. Would you have them come here or will you search them out yourself?” “I’ll find them.” Gabriel replied. Turing back to his mother and Thor’s wife, he bowed once again. “By your leave mother, Lady.” Frigga’s smile was soft. “Go to your children Loki. I will find you later.” Gabriel nodded as he straightened and turned, striding out of the hall, his cloak swirling dramatically behind him. He had always loved it when that happened.

Gabriel strode into the dim library, his footsteps silent on the carpeted floor. Floating around the massive oak shelves were silver and gold glowing orbs that cast flickering lights around the enormous room. Stopping, Gabriel cocked his head to the side and listened. A wide smile spread once more across his face when he heard the hushed whispers of three children. Silently, he snuck around a shelf. “BOO!”

The three children screamed, their fear quickly turning to joy. “Father!” Gabriel laughed as they threw themselves at him and he caught them up and held them tight. “Nari, Vali, Hela!” he said, kissing them all, “How I’ve missed you, my little ones.” He buried his face Hela’s long dark hair.  
“Father, Father, look at this!” Nari insisted, tugging at Gabriel’s cloak. Looking down at his son, Gabriel watched as Nari’s face scrunched up in concentration. Nari stretched out his hands, palms up. After a second, he let out a sound of triumph, as a small green flame appeared on his palms. It danced and flickered for a few seconds, before sputtering out.

Gabriel grinned and rubbed his hand on the top of Nari’s head, mussing up boy’s shock of pale blonde, almost white hair. “Great job kiddo.” Nari grinned back, his face glowing with pride and happiness. “Father!” Now Hela was tugging at his cloak. “Yes sweetie?”

Hela’s large blue eyes sparkled hopefully. “Uncle Thor said you went to Midgard! Can you tell me about it?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Oh? You want a story do you?” All three children nodded eagerly. “Hmm...I don’t know....” “Pleaseeeee?!” Three voices begged. Gabriel laughed, “Fine, fine.”

Getting up and walking over to a large chair, Gabriel sat down and held out his arms. Hela, Nari, and Vali all ran over and clambered up, cuddling into his arms. He sighed happily; the contentment of being back with his children was overwhelming. “So, stories form Midgard,” he began, feeling the words slip from his lips like quicksilver. “Well, there were these two mortals named Sam and Dean....”

He was home. Silver Tongue had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hela, Nari and Vali are three of Loki's children in Norse mythology.


End file.
